Just Like Any Other Day
by OncerSwarekJateGrantGscout22
Summary: When Mary Margaret goes to the doctor due to a bad cold the doctors inform her of something showing up in her tests and that she has no recollection of. She has given birth to a child.
1. Chapter 1

**Just Like Any Other Day **

**When Mary Margaret goes to the doctor due to a bad cold the doctors inform her of something showing up in her tests and that she has no recollection of. She has given birth to a child. **

**A/N: This story is the result of a comment made to my friend and then this popping into my mind... I have been having the worst writers block in history but I think I am back **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1:**

****"Mare" Emma told her roommate that morning "Seriously... I think that the kids can survive without you for a couple hours... you should have taken a day when all of this started" May rolled her eyes as she sniffed again. Her eyes red from exhaustion. "Okay, I will have to take you in now"

"Take me in?" Mary asked confused. Emma nodded and took Mary's jacket from the back of the chair.

"Yeah I might have to arrest you so that you go to the doctor" Emma said with a sweet smile "I will even wait with you if you want"

"Um..." Mary hesitated unsure. She had always been able to care for herself and just the idea of Emma taking her to the doctor made her feel weak and unease, but she might as well get it over with. "Okay, let's go, but I have to call the school and..."

"Done" Emma said waving her car keys "Come on, you might even get a lollipop for all we know"

* * *

"Mary Margaret" The nurse said with a smile "You can come in now" Emma helped her friend to her feet and opened the door for her. The doctor was a nice lady unlike all the other medics Emma had met. She hadn't trust Dr. Whale because of what had happened when he had gone on a date with Mary and all that had happened with David. This lady seemed okay.

"There is nothing to worry about" She said after a full exam "It doesn't seem, but still I will run some test just to be sure" She said with a smile.

"Is something wrong?" Emma asked as she looked at Mary. The doctor waved her head.

"No at all" she smiled "Just standard tests because of the state of your cold. Be sure to call me if something happens but for now... she just needs to drink lots of fluids and take the pills I prescribed"

* * *

"Hey Henry!" Emma said with _excitement_ as her son appeared at the door "What are you doing here?"

"Well" Henry beamed "I wanted to see if Miss Blanchard was okay since she didnt go to school"

"Ah" Emma smiled "She's just got a pretty bad cold, we already went to the doctor... just like I said.. Just a cold"

"Right" Henry seemed quite disappointed by the result although he was glad that it was just that he hoped that it had to do with operation cobra "Okay so.. can I hang out here?"

"Where's your mom?" Emma said rolling her eyes at Henry's dashing smile. "She is going to kill me if she knows you are here"

"She doesn't have to know" Henry told her "Please?"

"Fine, but we have to be very quiet because Mary is very tired" Emma said as Henry joined her on the couch. "So... what's up?"

"Not much" Henry admitted "I am still trying to figure out who August is"

"That makes two of us kid" Emma said in defeat "Every time I think I am close I just end up where I was first"

* * *

_"Hello?" Dr. Thomas said as Emma answered the phone. Henry watched her closely as she listened on the other side. _

"Emma?" Henry asked worriedly as Mary came down the stairs carefully wrapped in a coat and blanket.

"Emma?" Her roommate looked at her suspiciously "Who is that on the phone? What's wrong?"

"You better take this" Emma told her as Mary Margaret nodded slowly and took the phone from her.

_"Mary?" Dr. Thomas spoke slowly "I know this is not the right way to do this but I need you to come to my office as soon as you can... I found some irregularities and I would like to corroborate them with you" _

"Oh God!" Mary said covering her mouth and looking at Emma worriedly "Yes, well I will be there tomorrow... alright... bye"

"Mare?" Emma asked as Henry looked back and forth between the two.

* * *

**okay so there it is! Hope you guys like it! It can also be a way to bring Charming and Snow back together and having them get their memories back**

**takes place between episodes 9 and 10**

**Please review if you can :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**When Mary Margaret goes to the doctor due to a bad cold the doctors inform her of something showing up in her tests and that she has no recollection of. She has given birth to a child.**

**A/N: This story is the result of a comment made to my friend and then this popping into my mind... I have been having the worst writers block in history but I think I am back **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2:**

"Thank you for coming Mary Margaret" Dr. Thomas said as Emma and her roommate sat across her at the office "I realize you are still getting over that cold but I need to talk to you about something"

"Of course" Mary said trying to sound calm as she looked at Emma.

"This actually very uncomfortable for me to ask one of my patients" the woman said leaning closer to Mary "But I would like you to see a gynecologist" The question almost made Mary laugh. "I realize this is very weird but I found some high levels of homromones that dont appear unless one has been pregnant and plus in the medical exam I preformed there were some stretchmarks"

"So now that is a crime?" Emma asked harshly but Mary shot her a look and she remained silent "What does it mean?"

"I have never paid attention to those stretchmarks before" Mary pointed out worriedly "And I have never heard of such things about hormones"

"I am sure there is been a mistake" Emma told Dr. Thomas "Mary has never been... Have you?"

* * *

"Charming?"_ Snow glanced at her husband one night. James had been drfting off to sleep from exhaustion but focused his remaining energy on his wife._

_"Yes?" He said kissing her hand carefully playing with each of her fingers. _

_"Are you still going to love me when all that remain on me are marks?" The odd question made Charming look at her confused. She was now 6 months pregnat with their child which meant that she worried more than usual about things. _

_"What do you mean?" He asked looking right into her eyes "If you are refering to your body... I love it" He really meant it as Snow could hear the adoration in his voice "I love you" _

_"You will?" Snow said bluntly as she stared down at her growing belly "Because I will grow more and more" _

_"And that only means that Emma is getting closer to greet us" James said kissing her cheek "And that makes me love you more" _

_"Prove you love me" Snow said leaning to kiss his lips and suddenly left the bed. Charming only looked at her as she started to walk to the door. "Tell Susan and Olive to get me a bath ready?" Charming nodded quickly as he did as he was told. It was dangerous to mess with his pregnant wife that could still kick him to the curve if she wanted to._

_Once she was done with her bath she dismissed her ladies in help only to be left with her husband. Charming wrapped her sweetly in a towel, water driping from her long hair. He kissed the back of her neck as she closed her eyes. Suddenly he was no longer by her side but had gone to get her white robe. He hesitated a minute and then helped her to get it on before she was fully covered he traced his fingers gently on the marks that were beginning to form that indicated the transformation she was going trough "You are beautiful"_

* * *

_**Back at home...**_

"Mary" Emma's voice brought her back from what seemed like a dream sequence. She had seen herself pregnant and the father of her child was David. She had called him Charming and he had called her Snow. Just like in Henry's book. "Don't beat yourself up... I mean it cant be possible that you were pregnant if you don't remember it"

"I guess not" Mary ignored her gaze "Or maybe I have been" Emma raised an eyebrow confused. She noticed the similarities with the David in her dreams and Emma in that single expression. "According to Henry...Snow White has a kid"

"He is just getting in your head" Emma told her "We will go to the doctor and prove them they are all crazy"

"Including Henry?" Mary said distractedly "He isnt crazy to you is he?" Emma gave this deep thought. Archie had practically begged her to play along with Henry but she wasn't ready to feed on Mary's state of mind.

"David" Mary told her in a whisper "David is the father"

"Mare" Emma said "Come on, the guy is married and just because you saw his wife pick a pregnancy test you are just wishing it was you"

"So I am just imagining the fact that I have physical prove that I have been with child?" The teacher snapped "Sure, let's just pretend like it"

"Of course not" Emma said "Okay... so if you were pregnant? Who's the father and where is your kid? and why dont you remember?" Emma played along with the madness for just a moment. Allowing herself 5 minutes of crazy."Maybe" Emma said "Stretchmarks can be because of a lot of things"

"Now you are just calling me fat!" Mary stood from the table "Nice going! Goodnight..I am off to bed!"

"Mare come on" Emma called after her friend but the brunette out ran her. _Nice going.. savoir... _

* * *

**So how will Emma fix things with MM and what about that dream? Was it true... Mary wishes it was... she wishes all that Henry has said is true... **_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**When Mary Margaret goes to the doctor due to a bad cold the doctors inform her of something showing up in her tests and that she has no recollection of. She has given birth to a child.**

**So guys I am going on a family trip on Wednesday and won't be able to write for a while so I am updating as much as I can**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: **

****"Mary" Emma told her friend "I'm going to the appointment with you and that's final"

"Fine" Mary Margaret groaned "But I am still not talking to you" Mary Margaret had given her the cold shoulder for a week now. She was still upset about how Emma had reacted in regards of her dealing with the doctor's result. Emma thought there could be something seriously wrong with her friend as indications of a pregnancy that Emma was sure had never happened became more clear.

That afternoon Emma picked her up from school where she ran into Henry who had just finished and was ready to go meet Archie "Hey kid"

"Hey!" He said entusiastically placing his bag over his shoulder "What are you doing here?"

"Just picking up Mary" Emma said as they both sat on a bench for a moment "Can I ask you something Henry?" The little boy nodded and she breathed deep "Has she been okay? Not acting strange or anything?" Henry gave this deep thought "She's been a bit off... distracted?"

"A little" Henry admitted "I just thought it was because she had been sick" Emma nodded "Why? Has something happened?" The sudden change of tone told Emma that he had now changed into OC mode and there was no way she was getting out of it now "Has she said something?" Emma didn't know a lot about kids but she did know that maybe this was a bit too grown up for Henry "Emma?"

"She thinks she was pregnant" Emma said as her son's eyes lighted up "Not now.. I mean before"

"She thinks" Henry repeated "Has she had like dreams about it?" Emma went along with it. She loved when Henry put on that smart fairy tale face of him and began to cook up theories in his head.

"She thinks she saw.." Emma began but they were interrupted by a very eager fourth grade teacher. Emma looked from Henry to Mary and then her son's face was full of confusion. "You should go home"

"Emma" Henry whispered as he walked with them to the car "What do you say she thinks saw?" Emma couldn't help to give in into those eyes of his.

"David" Emma said "It was her and David" Henry almost wanted to scream but did not say a thing.

"We are going to be late" Mary said bluntly "And Henry should be really getting home"

"Can we talk later?" Meet me at our place?" He asked hopefully as she smiled "See you later Ms. Blanchard"

* * *

"I see here...Ms Blanchard. What can I do for you today?" A secretary asked after Mary told her her name turning red "You have an appointment with Dr. Munch?" Mary nodded as if she was ashamed to be there. Except she couldn't remember the last time she had been here for a check up. "The doctor will be with you shortly"

"You know you cant hate me forever?" Emma looked at her friend "I'm sorry"

"You already said that" Mary said without turning to her as they took a seat "And I also know that you are not sorry because you think I am crazy"

"You sound like Henry" Emma said distratedly "How can I think that? I don't, Just think this whole thing is... I mean.. how can you believe you have given birth to a child and don't remember?" Mary looked up at her now "You cant just turn off a switch and forget you have a kid"

"You didn't think of Henry until now" Mary countered "And now you have one"

"Yes but..." Emma began "I remember all of it... pregnancy the actual birth and well, you think your kid's father is David but that's impossible because you just met him and as much as you have a crush on him... He's married"

"Who says I have a crush?" Mary asked raising her voice "And well, maybe just maybe I WANT him to be the man that I have a child with and when this turns out to be a big mistake you can tell me so"

"It's already a mistake" Emma said but her friend was no longer looking at her. She had gone somewhere else.

* * *

_"Snow?" Charming had opened the chambers doors to find her sitting by the window caressing a blue bird "Doc told me you wanted to see me right away" _

_"When where you going to tell me?" She asked without looking at him. James was genuinely confused "Are you lying to me now?" _

_"Dear, I have no clue what this is about" He admitted sweetly "What is it that I did?" _

_"You didn't tell me you are planning on going out there in search for her" HER. THE QUEEN. "You underestimate her Charming, everyone does" _

_"I am not taking any chances" He told he leaning closer so he could touch her cheek "I will do everything I can to protect my family. To protect you and our daughter" _

* * *

__"So let's see here" A nice woman who had identified herself as Doctor Munch smiled at Mary as she laid ready to be examined. Mary looked at Emma with pure fear and concern.

"You can tell me doctor" Mary closed her eyes as Emma took her hand "Whatever it is... Some strange condition.. you can just go and say it"

"Your form says that you have never been pregnant but Dr. Thomas told me she did find some results in regular exams to be pretty strange..."

"Strange how?" Emma asked bluntly and the doctor looked up at her "Like stretchmarks?"

"Yes and some blood work" she said "But those marks can be caused by different scenarios...only one of them, giving birth... We will know in a moment"

* * *

_"Push!" Doc said urgently as James stood by her side. She was crushing his hand and she knew it but this was all his fault. He had gotten her pregnant. "One more! I need one more! Almost there" _

_"You can do it" James said kissing her head "I know you can" _

_"I can't!" Snow gasped for air as the pain was beyond belief "I can't" _

_"Yes you can" James said "Just one more time.. She is almost here" _

_"I love you and despise you right now" Snow joked as she held her breath. _

_"I know" James smiled at Doc who winked at him. One more. And there it was. The most beautiful cry she had ever heard. Doc cleaned her a bit and wrapped her in a blanket with her name embroiled in the bottom of it. Emma. _

_"Welcome to the world baby Emma" Doc handed the baby to Snow and bowing he left. Snow mouthed a thank you to her friend and he bowed respectfully. _

_"Here you are" James said blinking to scare the tears away "Our baby" _

_"Emma" Snow said looking at the miracle in front of her. One that she would have to give up so soon. _

* * *

"Emma" A deep voice said. The blonde woman looked at her friend quickly.

"I can't believe it" the doctor said utterly surprised as she finished the examination. "You have scarring"

"I am sorry?" Emma asked.

"Consisting with someone that has given birth to a child" She said gravely.

"Mary?" Emma looked at her friend startled. Only it wasn't her. It was a completely different person. It was a parent looking at her child.

* * *

**There! What did you guys think? I suck at medical stuff so I did my best. Love it? Hate it?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just Like Any Other Day**

**When Mary Margaret goes to the doctor due to a bad cold the doctors inform her of something showing up in her tests and that she has no recollection of. She has given birth to a child.**

**A/N: This story is the result of a comment made to my friend and then this popping into my mind.**

**Sorry for taking so long to update… summer is over so my writing time is a bit limited, I promise to do my best not to keep you waiting**

**Thank you so much to everyone supporting this! Love you guys! **

Chapter 4:

Emma looked at her friend awkwardly. Snow made her best to keep her composure as memories hit her. Both her memories as Mary Margaret. Fourth grade teacher. And Snow White thief princess and of course, mother to Emma and wife to James. James. She wondered about the state her husband was in. if her memories of Mary were fresh, she had recently started stalking her husband. Because in this twisted, sick world that her stepmother had sent her to, he didn't belong to her. He belonged to Abigail.

"Mary?" Dr. Munch was now looking at her in the eye too. "Are you alright?"

"Yes… I am fine" Snow burled out "I need to go, this was a mistake… I have to go" Snow looked around as to find a way to escape, but she was in a gown and had no shoes on.

"We need to talk about your exam" Dr. Munch said. Snow paid real attention to the woman now. She was no one she'd remember. At least not so far.

"You didn't want to tell me you had a kid? That is what all of this about David was getting to you? Did you give it up?" Emma's voice sounded hurt and clearly confused. Snow sat up looking at her daughter. She was beautiful and had turned out so good, even after all she had gone through, she could see the perfect mix between her and Charming in Emma: Her chin, eyes, his hair and will. If she was honest, Emma reminded her too much of James and that made her smile. She noticed Emma and the doctor's expression; she had gone bunkers for sure.

"I…" Snow began, she wasn't ready to drop the bomb on Emma like that, she would just freak out and close off, but on the other hand, she felt that if she didn't say something fast, the trust Emma had in her would break and she couldn't bear betraying her like this.

"We need you to be honest with us Mary, we are here to help you" Dr. Munch insisted.

"I don't think you can, I just need to go home" Snow made a face that usually got her out of trouble "I will tell you everything, but please… I need to go" Emma gave her words deep thought. Mary had never questioned her reasons to give up Henry or pushed her to reveal anything about herself. She owed it to Mary to give her the benefit of the doubt. But this was also her best friend, the one person she could trust besides Henry that made her feel loved, important.

"Okay" Dr. Munch looked at Emma pleadingly but she shook her head "We have to go doctor, thank you for everything" And with that they were gone within the following ten minutes, leaving the doctor, startled.

* * *

Before heading home, Snow insisted she needed to calm her nerves so they went to Granny's to get their usual drink of hot chocolate with cinnamon. That was another thing that made Snow smile. The simple trait that she shared with Emma made her heart beat up faster.

As they entered, Snow examined the faces around them. Finding familiar ones as she went. She saw Sneezy and Sleepy in deep conversation. Red. Oh Red, her best friend was busy taking orders and smiling at people.

"Emma, Mary Margaret" Ruby stopped for a moment "Cocoas, right?"

"Is there something else?" Emma told her as she smiled and went on to get their drinks. Emma and Snow sat across from each other at a table. Feelings invading her, the princess wanted nothing more than to tell her daughter the truth, that Henry. Her grandson had been right all along and that she loved her and was so sorry for all she had gone through, but she knew better than to go there. She needed to find James first, she needed to help him remember or she would never forgive herself if he wasn't there when Emma knew the truth, as in cue. The door of the diner opened. James or rather said, David came walking through. Her heart froze. James looked older than he really was, at least for someone who had been frozen in time in a coma for 28 years. He seemed sad and worried and nothing like the confident man she had married.

"Oh great" Emma said suddenly as Red came with their drinks "Let's go" But Snow was gone. All she could do was staring at her husband, who was a stranger to her. The man she remembered Mary Margaret telling Emma that she wanted a child with. She already had one. Maybe one day she could become a mother again. To both Emma and the babies to come.

"Hey" They heard James say softly. Snow looked at him but focused beyond his face.

"David" Emma smiled "How is everything?" James returned the smile, charming as ever.

"As good as it can be" he admitted "Still getting used to working at the animal shelter, but I love the animals so it shouldn't be too hard" she heard Emma laugh a bit. "Mary Margaret?"

"Huh?" Snow looked at him "So the new job…"

"It's going well" He said softly "Anyway, I should get going, I am working the nightshift, I just came to get some coffee"

"Okay" Emma said "Good luck" Snow didn't dare to speak and limited herself to smile and nod and then she watched him walk away.

* * *

Back at the apartment Emma hadn't lost time asking Mary about her baby. She could see the disbelief in Emma's eyes as she never thought of Mary having a secret this big. "What happened?"

"Emma" Snow spoke softly "I promise I will tell you everything…"

"You already said that" Emma said "Look. I am worried about you that's all, heaven knows that I get what you are going through, I just can't believe you… have a kid"

"It's more complicated than that" Snow said "And I want to tell you, but I don't think I am ready"

"Who's the father?" Emma asked. Snow bit her lip. _Yours. _ "What happened?"

"You don't trust me" it wasn't a question. In that moment, Emma's phone rang and she frowned. Snow watched her daughter as her curiosity sparkled. "I have to go"

"What's wrong?" Snow asked worriedly. Emma turned around to grab her jacket. "Emma?"

"Listen, all I want to do is help you, I don't know you that well to force you on telling, I am just worried about you" Emma smiled at her "Can you just think about that?"

"I can" Snow said with a shy smile. Emma nodded.

"Don't wait up" She told her and putting on her jacket gave Snow a squeeze in the arm and stormed out of the apartment.

Snow battled with herself for a while. It was the perfect moment to go in search of her husband, who she knew, would be alone at the animal shelter. She wasn't sure how long Emma would be out but she could lose the chance to wake James up and the only thought of him remaining as David, made he so sad. So she grabbed on her keys and coat. Emma's baby blanket sat by the arm of the couch, she touched it slowly, feeling the fabric beneath her fingers. "I'm coming Charming"

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it! Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just Like Any Other Day**

**When Mary Margaret goes to the doctor due to a bad cold the doctors inform her of something showing up in her tests and that she has no recollection of. She has given birth to a child.**

**A/N: This story is the result of a comment made to my friend and then this popping into my mind.**

**Sorry for taking so long to update… summer is over so my writing time is a bit limited, I promise to do my best not to keep you waiting**

**Thank you so much to everyone supporting this! Love you guys! **

Chapter 5:

David Nolan loved the night shift at the animal shelter. Maybe it was because of the calm in brought him to be alone with his four legged friends, who didn't judge him. Didn't think he was cold or indifferent. He knew he didn't mean to be that way around Kathryn but it was hard to reconnect with someone he didn't really have a connection in the first place.

Mary Margaret well… that was another story…

* * *

Snow battled with herself about how to reach out to her husband and make him remember too. She couldn't just go in there and tell her James he was, her prince. She had to think about it carefully. As she made her way to Granny's all she could think of was his lips on hers. Their wedding night. The father of her child. The child that had been living with her for so long and she didn't have any recollection of.

"Miss Blanchard?" a small voice said from behind her. Snow jumped slightly at the sight of Henry Mills. Her grandson "Are you feeling any better?"

"Henry?" Snow tried to sound calm "What are you doing here so late? In the streets?"

"I just finished talking to Archie and well I got hungry" the simple childish confession made Snow smile "Is your cold gone then?"

"Pretty much" Snow smiled again "Thank you"

"Good" Henry opened the diner's door for his teacher and they both made it towards the booths. Snow looked around for Red, no, Ruby so she could get their order. It was then that Henry took his book out. The book that had started all of the events leading to this moment. This was what Snow needed. She had to talk to her grandson about how to make Charming remember. But how? Henry seemed to notice she was deep in thought as he ordered for her. Ruby sent her an inquiring look as she left to fetch their drinks.

"Henry… there is something I need to ask you" Snow could see the child's eyes grow wide. Maybe he could see she was no longer the woman that was sweet but maybe to fragile. She was now the Princess. Mother of Emma. Charming's wife. And what her family needed to be back together.

"You remember!" Henry covered his mouth as the entire diner turned to eye them "Why didn't I see it before? I was right! It was all true!" Snow smiled but placed a finger on her lips. Henry smirked.

"Yes" Snow whispered "And I am sorry I didn't believe, when the truth was just there…"

"Emma" Henry said "What did she say? Was she happy?" Snow wanted to cry. She had wanted to tell Emma about her remembering but she feared Emma would close off again.

"I haven't told her yet" Snow admitted sadly "I don't know how…"

"You need Prince Charming" Henry told her wisely "Only if you are together you can conquer all and make Emma believe"

"If only it were that simple" The princess said sadly. The image of James and Abigail came to her mind. "The curse has taken him away"

"Yeah, and he is married to someone that isn't you… which is wrong… you belong together. You have to remind him that"

Henry then felt someone close behind him. Immersed in their conversation neither of them had noticed Archie behind them "I thought I might find you here after our session, I just saw your mother and she seemed upset, she is coming here" Snow winced. She sure couldn't face her step mother right now. She would blow her cover for sure.

"Go" Snow whispered. Henry looked from her to Archie "It'll be fine Henry, I will see you tomorrow at school" Henry smiled and then jumped off the booth. He turned to give his grandmother a kick hug "Wish me luck"

"You don't need it" the young boy whispered as Snow ruffled his hair a bit "Thanks Archie!" He called after the former cricket and ran off the dinner. Snow watched until he disappeared. Archie smiled at her and then left to take a seat beside Marco. Snow paid for her and Henry's drinks and left the dinner. She had a date to get to.

* * *

"There you go little guy" David picked up a small cat who had just been rescued that morning and gave it some milk with a bottle "Good huh?" There was a knock on the door. David walked to answer it, still holding the small kitten. "Who could that be?"

"David" Snow said. The named seemed so foreign to her. "I'm sorry if it's late…"

"Are you alright?" the man seemed utterly concerned about the young teacher being out at this hour.

"Yeah, I just… oh what a cute baby" Snow tried to drift her attention away from her husband's eyes. The blue eyes that could see into her soul as an open book.

"Yeah. Found it near Mr. Gold's pawnshop" David said shaking his head and looking down at the little one.

"The Pawn shop?" Snow asked, worry was evident in her voice "Found what you were looking for?"

"Not really" David shrugged. He then realized where Mary Margaret was standing and he suggested she made her way inside. "I just went there because I was… this is going to sound crazy but I was thinking about a baby" Snow froze. A baby? Had Abigail suggested they had one? No. Please no.

"A… baby?" Snow's eyes were wide but she tried to keep a steady voice "You and Kathryn…" she felt sick.

"No" He said quickly "I've just been having these weird dreams… and they all involve a baby crying"

"Dreams?" David nodded. She sighed.

"What do you think they mean?" He asked scratching the cat's ear "I don't want kids, I mean not now. I can't even take care of myself but… I would love to" _you already have one! _Snow wanted to scream. She wanted him to wake up and love her. Be hers again.

"I don't know David" she said painfully. He then turned away suddenly. Placed the kitten on a basket on the counter and grabbed a box. "What are you doing?"

"I got this…I may not have a baby but… it just made me unease about this being in Gold's possession. He lifted the lit carefully to reveal Emma's mobile. Snow wanted to cry as the memories of her time with James filled her. The time she had told him she was carrying his child.

_"The princess requests your presence sire" Doc had told him. He looked at him inquiringly but he only got a nod. If the dwarf knew something he clearly didn't show it. Maybe Snow was mad at him again for taking so long in War Council meetings or his hunting trips with Philip and Thomas. Or…_

_"Snow?" He had found her down at the stables. She had just been to a ride with Red; her friend had already left as far as he could see. _

_"James" Snow said softly. He was in trouble, he knew it, his wife never called him James unless she was going to scold him. _

_"It's bad isn't it?" the young prince bowed at his wife "I know I shouldn't have listened to Thomas…" Snow raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What is it?" _

_"I have found out about something" Snow said pacing a bit closer to him. She stopped just inches away from his chest "About something that is so scary and yet so wonderful" James waited for her to continue "I don't know if I can deal with it, honestly…" _

_"Snow?" James insisted lifting her face with his finger "What is it? Whatever it is… that that is wonderful and yet scary, we can face it together" _

_"I'm pregnant" was what she told him "We are having a baby Charming" _

_Baby? What? It took him more no more than a second to process what had just happened. He was going to be a father and he was instantly invaded by a sudden sense of panic yet so much love for this little person that he had helped make. He picked her up with a quick swing and swirled her around. He had tears in his eyes as he put he put her down. _

_Snow had never seen something so beautiful as her husband's tears for their daughter. That was until the moment she had actually been born._

* * *

Emma_. _His baby. Her baby. Their baby.

"Snow?" James asked as he felt a dizziness overcome him. He could feel a pair of hands on his as they both touched the crystal piece. "Is that really you? You found me"

"Did you ever doubt I would?" Was her response. Her lips were quickly covered by his. She had her Charming back and she was never going to lose him again. 

* * *

__**WHO ELSE IS FREAKING OUT ABOUT THE NEW PROMO? HOPE YOU LIKED IT! THANKS FOR READING! I HOPE THIS WAS OKAY, I WANTED TO USE SNOW'S AND CHARMING'S LOVE AS THE WAY TO BRING THEM BACK TOGETHER AND WHAT BETTER WAY THAN TROUGH THE PROOF OF THEIR LOVE. THEIR BABY. **

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU CAN :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just Like Any Other Day**

**When Mary Margaret goes to the doctor due to a bad cold the doctors inform her of something showing up in her tests and that she has no recollection of. She has given birth to a child.**

**A/N: This story is the result of a comment made to my friend and then this popping into my mind.**

**Sorry for taking so long to update… summer is over so my writing time is a bit limited, I promise to do my best not to keep you waiting**

Chapter 6:

Snow finally felt complete. After the torturous wait that had been the last 28 years of her life. Trapped in a life that wasn't hers. Away from her husband and child. "Charming?" she muttered as she lay on the couch next to James at the animal shelter. Her body pressed against his.

"Yes?" He mumbled quietly.

"I have to go." she said sadly "Emma will be wondering where I am" She looked up to see the pain in his deep blue eyes.

"Emma." he said quietly "I think she doesn't like me"

"That's not true." Snow said placing a kiss along his jaw. "She doesn't know you. She doesn't know who you truly are" Charming wanted to believe her. He really did. But he also knew of the things David had done to Mary Margaret and Kathryn, in this world, he corrected. Abigail. A woman he was once to marry but who had become a really close friend.

"I hope I could show her that I love you more than my own life, both of you". He said as they incorporated themselves into a sitting position. "What are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know." Snow bit her lip. "I promised her I would tell her all about why I had been with child and she never heard a thing about it, I cannot lie to her"

"I could come with you." He suggested. After all, Henry had said it was both of them who should tell Emma the truth. "We'll tell her together"

"Yes." Snow said in deep thought. "I… well that's what Henry said."

"Our grandson." Charming smirked. He couldn't believe he had gone to being a father and a grandfather in a blink. He had missed all of the crucial moments in Emma's life. From what Snow had told him, Emma's life in this land had been all but a fairytale life she would have had if she had been raised with them.

"That's right." Snow giggled. "Come on, we mustn't keep dragging this along" It was then when James thought of Abigail. He could not let her keep getting heart by the stupidities of this curse, he had to make things right. He owed it to himself to be honorable.

"I know what you are going to say" Charming said "I do want more than to see Emma…"

"You said it yourself" Snow said "28 years is nothing, but I do not think I can keep allowing Emma to stay oblivious on how much she was loved, let's go to her now, and then tomorrow we shall go and help Abigail reunite with her one true love"

"Alright." Charming said quite defeated. Truth be told he was terrified of seeing Emma again, he felt a crushing sensation in his heart at the thought of his daughter rejecting him, most importantly. Rejecting Snow.

"I guess she isn't home yet." Snow said shortly after opening the door. Charming stepped carefully inside. He heard the clicking of Snow's keys as they hit the counter. Snow could see the awkwardness in her husband's eyes. He wasn't sure of what to do. "Come on" she took his hand and led him to the couch, Emma's baby blanket rested in one arm. His eyes instantly drifted towards the small piece of cloth. He let go of his wife's hand and captured by some kind of hypnotic state traced his fingers alongside Emma's purple name. Tears streaming down his face as he could picture kissing his baby goodbye. He felt Snow leaned against him like she had done, soothing him when his mother had first died.

"I do not deserve to be her father." Charming spoke softly "I did not do everything in my power to find my way back to you, in this drenched curse, I promised myself…"

"Stop this" Snow spoke softly, her own tears invading her green eyes, she cupped her husband's face in her hands, she took the blanket from him and led him back to the couch, Charming collapsed, exhausted, he felt Snow's hand running through his sandy hair soothing him into a calm state. "This is not your fault, we did not know what would happen to our baby but we had to save her"

"I just want her back." Charming looked up and blinked to clear the tears away "I want you back."

"You have me" Snow said quickly pressing her forehead against his. "And we have our baby back" as on cue, they heard the lock sound. Quickly incorporated, Charming looked up to face the woman in front of him.

"David?" Emma's voice echoed in his mind "What's going on?"

* * *

**SO THIS IS MORE OF A CHARMING CENTERED CHAPTER... **

**I DO HOPE YOU LIKED IT! THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU CAN :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just Like Any Other Day**

**When Mary Margaret goes to the doctor due to a bad cold the doctors inform her of something showing up in her tests and that she has no recollection of. She has given birth to a child.**

**A/N: This story is the result of a comment made to my friend and then this popping into my mind.**

**Sorry for taking so long to update… you guys! Life has been hectic! School and my computer dying on me! Finally got it back though **

**I am so not sure about this chapter… I do hope you like it!**

**Chapter 7:**

"I just want her back." Charming looked up and blinked to clear the tears away "I want you back."

"You have me" Snow said quickly pressing her forehead against his. "And we have our baby back" as on cue, they heard the lock sound. Quickly incorporated, Charming looked up to face the woman in front of him.

"David?" Emma's voice echoed in his mind "What's going on?" There she was. His daughter. The baby he had sent to this forsaken place on her own and she was giving him a look. A look no daughter should give her father.

"Emma." Snow spoke softly standing up. Emma stared at David and back at her roommate. "We need to talk."

"I know." Emma spoke "But what is he doing here?" Charming froze. Snow gave her husband a smile. "He should be with his wife."

_"He is._" Snow said quietly. "I think you should sit down."

"No thanks." Emma said quickly. "I am good."

"I think you would want to sit down." Charming said. Emma rolled her eyes and took a seat far away from her father. Snow took a seat back next to James.

"So what does this mean?" Emma asked. "You left Kathryn… again and now Mary is feeling sorry for you… again?"

"Not exactly." James said softly "I have come to make things right."

"For whom?" Emma inquired. "Yourself?"

"All of us." Snow remarked squeezing Charming's hand. Emma did not understand any of it. What were David and Mary talking about?

"Emma?" A static voice said suddenly. Henry. Emma took the walkie from the counter quickly "Are you there?"

"Hey kid, yes I am here." Emma felt a smile crept her lips. "What's up?"

"You sound calm." Henry said worriedly "Has Miss Blanchard talked to you yet?" Emma instantly turned around to look at her. Then look straight again.

"Are you behind this with her?" Emma asked quietly. "Is this why David is here too? A part of Operation Cobra?"

"Mr. Nolan is there?!" Henry was almost out of breath. There was silence in the other side for a short moment. "I… I need to go, I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Henry… wha.." Static. Emma ran her hands trough her hair. Then turned back to her roommate and lover. "He put you up to this… he thinks you'll remember if you are together…"

"Emma that's…" Snow tried. But Emma cut her off "You wanted to believe David was your child's father because Henry has gotten that idea in your head haven't you?"

"I…" Snow was lost for words. She glanced at Charming who looked as distraught as she was.

"What happened to that kid Mary?" Emma asked. "And what does David have to do with any of… please don't lie to me. I just want to help you"

"Okay" Snow took a deep breath and walked towards her daughter. "That baby… she is right here" Emma held her breath. "Asking me all these questions and I wish I could give her a straight answer but…"

"Now you've done it Mary…" Emma closed her eyes. "That's just an idea Henry has in his head!"

"What if it wasn't?" It was David who had spoken. "What if all we believed and lived for was a lie…. What if the people you hate the most are the ones that loved you too much as to let you go?"

"Then I would tell you. You are nuts." Emma chuckled- "My parents didn't love me… they were probably just stupid kids, like I once was. At least I left Henry at a hospital. They didn't even care for me, they tossed me out like garbage." James fought the urge to begin crying again. He saw Snow hadn't been as lucky.

"Then how would you explain the blanket?" David asked bluntly. "How would you explain the fact that you've kept it? Your parents must mean something to you. Like you knew they loved you"

"You don't know me." Emma said bitterly.

"That's right, I don't, but I would like to." James walked closer and took the blanket from the arm of the couch. "Because the fact that you held on to this means that's why you never stop looking."

"I still am." Emma said "No matter what Henry has made you think… you are nothing to me. Especially not my father."

"Emma" Snow was trying to control the shivering "If only you could allow yourself to see the truth." That's when it hit her. Emma felt dizzy and light headed. She closed her eyes. There were sounds of clashes from metal and a woman was sobbing. She used to think this was just a nightmare she had around the same time, a couple days before her birthday, except this wasn't near her birthday and it somehow felt. Like a memory.

She opened her eyes and her knees buckled against her weight. She felt someone catch her before she hit the ground but, before she could see her father's blue eyes sparkle. Her world went black.

* * *

**Okay so... yes I kind of used Emma's moment in the woods with August as an inspiration for this chapter... **

**So what's the verdict? Happy Once day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Just Like Any Other Day**

**When Mary Margaret goes to the doctor due to a bad cold the doctors inform her of something showing up in her tests and that she has no recollection of. She has given birth to a child.**

**A/N: This story is the result of a comment made to my friend and then this popping into my mind.**

**OKAY SO YES, I HAVE NO EXCUSE BUT I AM ALMOST DONE WITH THIS SEMESTER AND THE TEACHERS ARE KEEN TO DRIVE ME CRAZY SO YES... SUCKS! ANYWAY THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE THAT HAS BEEN READING!**

**I ALSO JUST WATCHED THE WINTER FINALE AND I THINK FANFICTION WILL BE THE ONLY THING THAT WILL KEEP ME SANE DURING THIS HIATUS. **

**ENJOY! **

**Chapter 8:**

****She could hear faint voices. She did not know if they were Mary's or David. All the images from the last couple of days flashed trough her mind. Mary finding out she had given birth to a child and her ridiculous idea that she was this child. According to Henry it was true. According to his book she was the savior. She was not sleep and yet she wasn't awake. She found herself in a hallway. She was sure she was dreaming. The inside of a castle she had never seen. She could hear people scream and the clash of metal against flesh not so far away. She walked slowly. Then she saw him. David. He had tears in his eyes and carried a small bundle in his arms. Wrapped in a blanket. Her blanket. She turned around to see the knights coming at David. she moved so she couldn't be hit but the blade went right trough her.

She tried to speak but no sound came.

* * *

"Shh..." Snow touched Emma's cheek softly. "She is burning up" Charming was by her side in a minute with a wet towel and placed on Emma's forehead.

"We can't move her" Charming said softly "Not until we know the fever is down"

"My baby" Snow said as tears streamed down her face "How could I forget about my baby Charming?"

"I did too" He said bitterly placing a lock of Emma's hair from her face. "And I just...She'll be okay"

"Yes she will" Snow said leaning her head against his shoulder as they both watched Emma shiver. A couple more hours passed and although the fever had come down Emma was far from waking up, Snow had finally given up to exhaustion and Charming had taken her over to Emma's bed. He then teturned to Emma's side and stroke her cheek tenderly.

"It's okay Emma" He whispered placing the newly cleaned cloth on her forehead. "I've got you" He continued to watch her daugther sleep for a while. She almost seemed peaceful now that she wasn't shivering. He stood up and reached for a candle and matches from the kitchen he remembered as David, Mary had. He placed the candle on the coffee table and lighted up. "This should keep the nightmares away"

* * *

Emma was now in her nursery. The dream or whatever the hell this was had changed quickly. He now saw David once more. Lying lifeless besides the wardrobe. That was the last memory she had of this world. She had parents. Parents that loved her and had sacrificed everything for her, She woke up to find David next to her. He almost jumped back when she woke up. "Emma?" She adjusted to her surroundings. She glanced at the candle and the wet towels beside her. "Can you sit up?" Emma nodded almost by comand and did what she was told. Her head was pounding.

"What happened?" She asked as David offered her a glass of water. "I just.."

"You went into shock" David told her. "We wish there was an easier way to tell you..."

"So I wasn't dreaming? The whole nuts conversation actually happened" David nodded. Emma froze. "Then I guess the kid was right"

"Seems so" Snow was awake once more. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a jet just hit me in the head with another jet" She said. "I am going to bed" David jumped away from her and held Snow close. Emma didn't even looked back at them.

* * *

_"So what we are saying Emma is" 4 year old Emma listened close as her parents. Snow White and Prince Charming told her they were going to have another child. Emma bit her lip thinking. "Mommy and daddy are going to have another baby but that does not mean..." _

_"Is it going to be small?" Emma asked glancing at her mother. "Is it going to be a princess like me?" _

_"Or prince" James knelt at her level "But no matter what, if that Mommy and me are going to love both of you so much" Snow smiled at her husband. _

_"Okay" Emma said. "But if I don't like the new baby, can we send it back?" Snow and James suppressed a chuckle. _

_"I don't think you will Em" Snow said. Emma crossed her arms across her chest pouting._

* * *

"But you won't love me anymore!" Snow and Charming hurried to Emma's room because of the screaming. She was tossing and turning and she was sweating. "No please!" They could see tears stream down her face. They both wanted to comfort her but she needed time to heal and they had no heart to force her into the affection they so badly they wanted to give her afraid of what it might do to her. They just staying there holding hands watching her.

When Emma woke up, she found both Snow and Charming besides her bed in the ground. Cuddled against each other.

* * *

**I HOPE THIS DIDN'T SUCK! THANKS FOR READING! **

**NEXT: EMMA FEELS LIKE RUNNING AWAY. AND HOW WILL HENRY REACT TO THE NEWS OF HIS GRANDPARENTS BEING FINALLY TOGETHER?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Just Like Any Other Day**

**When Mary Margaret goes to the doctor due to a bad cold the doctors inform her of something showing up in her tests and that she has no recollection of. She has given birth to a child.**

**A/N: This story is the result of a comment made to my friend and then this popping into my mind.**

**So sorry for taking a while guys! I had the worst writers block with this story! I do hope you like this chapter as this is the first one I write in 2013 Happy New Year to all**

**I also wanted to let you know that this story has probably two more chapter left but I might write a sequel around season 2. What do you think?**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 9: **

Snow opened her eyes first. She touched her husband's arm softly "Charming... wake up" Nothing "Wake up!"

"What is it?" David stirred uncomfortably "Is Emma okay?" They both glanced up to the bed. Emma wasn't there. Thankfully as on cue they noises in the kitchen. "She's up" Snow nodded. Her face transformed instantly. "Snow?"

"She's going to hate us" She stated. "She knows the truth.. Our baby hates us" Tears began to form in her eyes. David knelt in front of her.

"That's not going to happen, it is just a lot to take in" And it was. Not only for Emma but David suddenly felt dizzy. He was a father. He knew Snow would be perfect with Emma. She had been living with her. He on the other hand didn't have a lot to offer her.

"For whom?" Snow asked as he kissed her forehead. "We best go find out. Ready?"

"If you are" Her prince answered with a quirky smile.

"I don't think I'll ever be" Snow admitted. They excited the room. They climbed down the stairs carefully. Emma was sitting at the kitchen table. Her hands om her head. Her food remained untouched. Just as Snow was about to take one more step forward there was a knock on the door.

Henry.

"Emma!" The excitement in his voice was evident. Snow smiled at the thought of the conversation she had had with Henry. "What happened? Are they here? Gr... Miss Blanchard told me you were sick and that I should wait until..." That was when Henry saw them. David had his hands on Snow's shoulders. "Hey!"

"Henry" Snow said sweetly. Henry winked at her but turned his attention to the man.

"Grandpa?" David glanced at Snow and smiled.

"Yeah kid, I guess you are right" David stepped down and picked Henry up in a hug. "Thank you so much"

"For what? It was Emma. She brought you back to Snow" Henry assessed "So what now?" Henry then heard Emma move behind him. It wasn't as easy for Emma as it had been for him to accept his grandparents or her for that matter.

"Emma?" Snow asked carefully. "Are you okay?"

Emma let out a nervous laugh. A bitter one. She had been waiting for Mary Margaret to tell her the truth and now she knew it. She had parents. Her parents were her age. They had sent her away and now they were here with her son. It was too much for someone normal to handle. For her to handle. No. She could not breathe. She had to get away. She stood up´and glanced at her family. Henry took a step forward. And she stormed out.

She ran. She ran trough the door and she cannot stop. She thinks of Henry and thinks that she should have left town when Regina had told her to. She didn't want to leave Henry but... running was all she knew.

* * *

Deep blue eyes watched as she ran. The savior. The answer to his prayers and all he had been preparing for the rest of his life. She had to had found out the truth of who she was or else. She wouldn't be running.

He had no choice but to follow her.

* * *

** Who was watching Emma? Will Snow and David go after her? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Just Like Any Other Day**

**When Mary Margaret goes to the doctor due to a bad cold the doctors inform her of something showing up in her tests and that she has no recollection of. She has given birth to a child.**

**A/N: This story is the result of a comment made to my friend and then this popping into my mind.**

**So sorry for taking a while guys! School is starting again and I been having too much to do! And well some of you guessed who was watching Emma so Yay!**

**Enjoy! and I do not own OUAT or there would not be a hiatus!**

**Chapter 10: **

She ran. Running was all she was good at. She wasn't good at dealing with a problem like this. so she had to run.

She stopped eventually. She had reached the Toll Brigde before her legs gave under her weight. And there she cried. She cursed inside because she was a grown woman and she was crying like a three year old but she could not help it. Her parents. Her mom and her dad were there looking up at her expecting her to love them. But she couldn't. She had practiced how she would face her parents if she ever found them. Call them for what they really were, irresponsible and selfish pieces of crap.

Except they weren't. This was Mary. Her best friend, she had turned out to be her mother. David, a guy who somewhat seemed to trip with the same rock somewhat constantly. Him with that charming goofy smile. Her with the always annoying way of wanting to take care of her.

"Seems like you need a friend" A soft voice said. Emma looked up blinking the tears away. "Or after what I just saw... a ride out of town"

* * *

"David!" Snow took a moment to recover after the dry slam of the door. "What have we done!"

"You need to go after her!" Henry pushed on. "Tell her everything will be better because she has you. She won't be alone anymore"

"I don't think it's that simple buddy" David looked down at the boy. His chest hurt. He could not bear to see his wife like this. "Emma. she doesn't want us"

"She doesn't need us" Snow said grimly "She..."

"No!" Henry bolted at both of them "She just needs to understand!"

"Let's go" David said softly as he soothed his wife. "We lost her once Snow, even if she won't have us, I need to know she is alright" Henry gave him a bright smile.

* * *

"Looks like you had a bad day?" August knelt in front of her. She shot him a look and he smiled softly "And It just got worse?"

"What do you want?" the blonde asked cleaning her face with the back of her hand. "Don't you have writing to do?"

"Depends" August smiled. "I just wanted to know if you were okay" Emma looked into those deep blue eyes of his and instantly thought of David. She felt dizzy.

"Why do you care? You don't know me" Emma told him.

"Maybe I do but you don't remember, cause the last time we saw each other you were just a baby" Emma froze. "You know that article in the paper? The boy who found you..."

"It was you?" Emma choked on. August nodded. "How?"

"Kind of a long story" August grinned. "I'll tell you if you let me take you home"

"I have no home" She said without thinking. Then she thought of Henry and her parents. She thought of how they tended to her when she was in shock, partly it had been their fault, but... "I can't go back"

"They are worried about you" August stood up and sat down again next to her. "They've waited long enough to have you back Emma, they love you. You can even begin to imagine how much..." Emma was in shock. How was it possible that August knew about Mary and David and who they were? She was about to answer when she saw Henry running towards them.

"Looks like you are in good hands now" August smiled at her. "I better go" August took a step away and hurried to the other side of the bridge.

"Emma!" Henry said. He wasn't alone. David and Mary were right behind. "Are you okay?"

"Emma!" Snow knelt in front of her. "We are so sorry, we just..." But Emma wasn't listening. She was in shock again. Her walls were up and in full force and she felt sick again. All her strength was gone from all the running and no eating. Her body finally gave in and she began to fade away.

"David!" Was the last thing she heard before she was lifted up by her father. She then closed her eyes and traveled into a world were she was just like this. She was in David's arms and she felt safe.

* * *

**Yay I brought August in! Thanks for reading and so so sorry for the late update! Next up! Emma has a dream and she finds herself face to face with someone that might show her the answer she needs! Plus Snowing receives good news!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Just Like Any Other Day**

**When Mary Margaret goes to the doctor due to a bad cold the doctors inform her of something showing up in her tests and that she has no recollection of. She has given birth to a child.**

**I've been such a bad updater lately and I deeply apologize .. I guess life just gets in the way...I want to thank every single person that has been reviewing, following, adding to favs, etc. You guys make me smile all the time!**

**Enjoy! and** I** do not own OUAT just my imagination. **

**Chapter 11: **

_This was an unkown world. She did not know where she was. She opened her eyes and it was dark. She could barely see anything. Then she heard crying. It was soft and far away. She sat on the spot and listened closely. More crying. She stood up and followed it. _

_It was like she had been walking for hours and she could not get anywhere. She could not reach the source of the sobs. _

"She looks so peaceful" Snow whispered as she held on to David from the other side of the glass. Emma was being examined by Dr. Whale. They hadn't been able to be by her side. "What now?"

"Snow" David said softly kissing her forehead. "It will be alright. Emma is a strong girl. She can defeat anything"

"She was trying to defeat us" Snow said bitterly. "She was trying to run away from us. The ones that destroyed her life" David turned her around and placed a hand on her chin.

"Hey" He spoke softly but firm. "Regina destroyed her life. The imp. Everyone that has ever been willing to hurt us. They did this. Not you" Snow nodded. She turned her attention to Henry who was sitting on a chair not so far behind, going trough his book. David let go of his wife and walked to where the boy was sitting. He crouched down and spoke softly to him. Soothing him. David might not have had the chance to be a parent for more than five minutes but he was a natural. He and Henry joined Snow shortly.

"Grandma?" Henry took her hand. "Don't worry, Emma is a figther, she'll be fine, she needs to be" Snow stroke Henry's cheek.

"Here Henry" David smiled. "Why don't we bring your grandma something to eat huh?" Henry smiled widely.

"Your majesties" Someone spoke behind them. August. "If you don't mind me daring but I'd like to take Henry to get something to eat. You would not want to leave Emma's side" He finished with a hopeful smile.

"Can I go?" Henry asked. Snow and David were not amused and yet Henry seemed so sure. "Please? We won't take long"

"Sure" Snow spoke softly and she took David's hand to reassure him. "We'll be here when you get back"

* * *

_"Where are you!" Emma spoke to nothing. There was nothing there. She wasn't even there. "Hey!" _

_"Emma?" A small voice whispered. At first she thought it was Henry. Then again. It could not be. "Emma?" _

_She is moving again. "How do you know my name?" She finds a light. Finally. Her eyes hurt as she approaches the small figure sitting agaisnt a wall. _

_"Emma" The little person looked up. His face ligthed up at the sight of her as if he actually knew who she was. "You are here" _

_"Kid" She moved carefuly. The child didn't seem frigthened but she was terrified. "Who are you?" _

_"Who do you think I am?" He answered. Emma froze. This was a boy so it was not her at the age of 5. _

_"I..." Emma hesitated. "I don't know" _

_"Take a guess" The small person said and Emma had to smile by his innocence. "I've got time" _

_"Are you an angel?" That's all that came into her mind. "Am I dead?" The kid waved his head. _

_"Nah, you are sleeping" He said coolly. "You were really tired." Emma examined the kid closely as she walked to him. He reminded her of someone. David. _

_"David?" She said it out loud and the kid seems to register the name but does not answer to it. "Can you tell me your name? Is it David?" The boy waved his head. _

_"Another guess" He suggested. "You are smart" _

_"You sound like Mary" Emma hurtled out. Again. Not the time. The child seems to respond to it too, and yet he is not telling anything. "Seriously... Kid help a little here" _

_"Mary told you she had had a baby right?" Emma blinked. "Did you believe her?" _

_"At first" Emma confessed. "Then I was not so sure. She started talking magic and David and..." _

_"Stories" The boy stood up and examined her for a moment. "But you don't think they are true" It was not a question. _

_"How could they?" Emma snorted. "I was abandoned as a a baby, I have no parents" _

_"But you do" He insisted and frowned. Emma noticed the little wrincles that formed on his forehead. "And they are waiting for you to forgive them" _

_"This isn't real. The idea that my parents are Snow White and Prince Charming is..." _

_"Like a dream?" The boy's deep eyes come into clarity. "This a dream too and you are here the same way they are waiting" _

_Emma was outraged. She did not believe in magic. Happy endings. These past couple of days had not been real "What do you know... you are a kid" _

_"And yet you are listening to me" He sounded like Henry."Please Emma. Don't you want to be happy. To have all the bad things that happened also have good things? Better things?" _

_"I am happy" She is lying. "I was happy" _

_"You are pretending to be happy. Pretend and being are not the same" The boy answered. "If you want to see if you can be happy you have to let other people make you happy" _

_"Are you sure you are not some kind of pocket version of Archie?" Emma spat. _

_"No" He said simply. He is facing her. He moves to hold her hand. "I will tell you if you come with me" Emma hesitated. This is so messed up. "Do you trust your parents?" _

_"They are not my..." But he cut her off. "Do you trust them?" _

_"I... I guess" It was all it took for the boy to vanish. And Emma was left alone in a whole emptiness of nothing._

* * *

**So sorry about the cliffhanger guys! Please don't hate me! Thanks for reading though... What did you think?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Just Like Any Other Day**

**When Mary Margaret goes to the doctor due to a bad cold the doctors inform her of something showing up in her tests and that she has no recollection of. She has given birth to a child.**

**Ok so we've almost reached the end of this story guys! Probably 3 more chapters left! **

**on to business :)**

**Enjoy! and** I** do not own OUAT just my imagination.**

**Chapter 12: **

She didn't know where she was when she opened her eyes. The bright light burned like hell. She glanced to her right to find David sitting on a chair next to the bed. He seemed to be that a lot lately. Being paternal and stuff.

"Emma!" Henry ran to her side. She hadn't noticed Mary and Henry being there too. "You are awake!"

"Barely kid" Emma said tiredly. David offered her a kind smile. Mary had still not woken up.

"How are you feeling?" Her father asked.

"I don't know" Emma admitted. "Everything and nothing hurts... does that make sense?" Henry shared a glance with David.

"What do you remember about what happened?" Henry bit his lip as he spoke. Emma noticed Mary did this too. As did she.

"Not much... just talking to August and a bunch of things that happened at the apartment. Aparently I have parents who are the same age as me" Henry beamed at her.

"Do you believe it then?" Henry inquired hopefully.

"I'm wrapping my head around it kid" She offered.

"Oh Gramps we should give Emma her blanket now!" Henry jumped off the bed and onto his bag. "Dr. Whale said it would be god for you to have it, when you woke up" Gramps... What was going on?

"Why?" Emma took the cloth from him and saw David's eyes lighting up.

"He..." David hesitated. "We weren't sure if you would be okay after he induced you into a coma, so you would rest"

Emma's jaw dropped. "He put me to sleep, like a dog or something"

"He said you needed your mind to be somewhere else. It kept working so hard when we got here, even if your body was exhausted" David informed her. "I knew you would wake up though, I had faith in you"

"So you say" Emma muttered. She weighted her options. In her mind David was just a regular guy. He wasn't a price and of course he couldn't possibly be her father. He frowned and the same wrinkles formed on his forehead. Henry stared at them both, smile wide.

"Come on kid" David told Henry. He didn't want to push Emma to knowledge him. To say anything. Her being okay was enough for him. "Let's let your mom rest"

"Hasn't she already?" Henry fussed. "I don't want to go back to my mom's" Emma had to smile. She and David locked gazes for a moment. She had seen the little boy in her dream with that smile. David's smile. And yet the kid had kept the truth from her. She had not known if she had been dreaming of her supposed father or someone completely different, an angel? Maybe it had been the drugs but Emma had taken it to believe the boy about her parents. She had wanted to believe she had been part of a greater plan and not just a kid tossed out like garbage.

What if? That kid had been Mary's? The one she was crazy enough being her according to both David and Mary? Wait but.. David had been in a coma and for all she knew they couldn't had been in a relationship before because she had not recollection of him before they found him in the woods.

"Emma... you are awake" Mary's voice pulled her back to reality. "I was so worried!"

"I'm fine" Emma shrugged. And Mary smiled.

"You are good here?" David asked the girls. "Henry and I are going to have something to eat and then I'll drop him at home" Henry didn't like this.

"See you later Henry" Mary kissed the boys cheek. "Be a good boy"

* * *

"August!" Henry trotted over him at the cafeteria. "Emma's awake!"

A wide smile appeared on the man's face. "Finally"

"She had us worried for a second there, didn't she?" David sat across August.

"Yes sir" Henry looked from David to August and back.

"Go get us some lunch Henry,I need a minute with August" He waved the boy a bill and then kept his gaze fixed at him.

"He's a good kid" August saw Henry rolling her eyes.

"Of course he is. He's Emma's" David said firmly. "But I guess we can't all be what our parents want us to be, do we now?" That hurt. He had only been a kid when this whole thing started. Pinocchio He was not backing down from this. Emma still had a long way in breaking the curse. Just because David had been a king. A very good one, August remember he was not letting Emma's dad intimidate him, Hell he was older than he was.

* * *

**Tensions are rising and Emma is finally awake! What will happen now? More of Emma and the boy in the next chapter! I just love over protective daddy Charming so much!**


End file.
